solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Фонд Хованского
Фонд Хова́нского (Фонд поддержки преподавателей «Филологические Записки» А. Х.) — благотворительная педагогическая организация, основанная в Воронеже в 1899 году и прекратившая своё существование в 1917 году; возрождена в 2009 году, финансируется за счёт личных средств учредителей и пожертвований граждан, компаний и организаций; является одной из старейших гражданских некоммерческих организаций в России. Девиз Девизом Фонда служат слова А. А. Хованского: «''Сокровище знания неистощимо; оно имеет ещё и ту особенность, что раздающий его и сам не лишается его; мало того: здесь даяние есть приобретение: с поднятием уровня общественного образования поднимается и тот, кто споспешествует ему''». Миссия Миссия Фонда: просвещение как средство модернизации общества. Организация Фонда — это ответ на актуальные общественные запросы: в условиях социально ориентированной экономики меценатство не было востребованным, но с ростом имущественного расслоения нужны механизмы для осуществления социального партнёрства. Мероприятия Фонда позволяют людям более успешным в бизнесе оказывать поддержку успешным в образовании.Ждан Р. Интеллектуальный капитал в фокусе / Наследие Хованского // Журнал «Pulse». — Воронеж, 2014. — Вып. 111. — С. 16-18. История В одной из своих последних работ «Живое слово и живые факты» А. А. Хованский написал''Хованский А. А.'' «Живое слово и живые факты» // Филологические записки, Воронеж, 1898.: Идея увековечить память редактора-издателя «Филологических Записок» Алексея Андреевича Хованского, умершего 29 января 1899 года, учреждением фонда и премии его имени возникла у его почитателей; на эту инициативу откликнулись многие воронежцы''Прядкин С.'' Памяти А. А. Хованского // Филологические записки, Воронеж, 1900.. В 1917 году, с началом революционных событий, Фонд прекратил свое существование. 5 ноября 2009 года Фонд Хованского был возрождён. В настоящее время Фонд Хованского является старейшей в России благотворительной организацией, целенаправленно занимающейся поддержкой учителей и преподавателей. 3 октября 2014 года состоялась международная научно-практическая конференция «Сопоставительная и славянская филология: история, состояние, перспективы», организованная Фондом на базе ВГУ и посвященная 200-летнему юбилею первого редактора-издателя «Филологических записок». Результатом работы конференции стал юбилейный выпуск журнала, составленный из статей по темам, соответствующим разделам дореволюционного журнала: по теории и философии языка, лингвокультурологии и культуре речи, педагогике и методикам преподавания, славяноведению, литературоведению и искусствоведению. В публикациях сборника приняли участие 17 докторов наук из разных стран, среди которых член-корреспондент РАН В. М. Алпатов, З. Д. Попова, С. Г. Тер-Минасова, Г. Ф. Ковалев, Л. М. Кольцова, Н. Ф. Алефиренко, Н. Г. Сичинава, И. А. Стернин, академик ПАНИ Л. А. Константинова, академик РАЕН М. Р. Желтухина, 34 кандидата наук, 7 аспирантов, 3 магистранта и один независимый исследователь. Несколько выступлений, подготовленных к конференции, и статей, вошедших в сборник, были посвящены непосредственно журналу, главным образом — эвристической методике интеллектуального и нравственного развития «Живое слово»: *Алефиренко Н. Ф. Ценностно-смысловая аура живого слова; *Комарова Э. П. Модернизация образования: история и перспективы; *Кольцова Л. М., Чигирева Е. М. Педагогические идеи А. А. Хованского и развитие образования в Воронежской губернии пореформенного периода; *Корниенко Н. Г. Культурная жизнь Воронежа в переписке М. Ф. Де-пуле и А. А. Хованского (1865-1885); *Кривотулова Е. В. Научно-педагогический журнал «Филологические записки» как результат проектировочной деятельности А. А. Хованского; *Лазарев А. И. Концепты библейской философии в грамматике и изобразительном искусстве (по материалам журнала «Филологические записки»); *Лыжова Л. К. Актуальность методических идей журнала «Ф.З.» А. А. Хованского в наши дни; *Панина Л. Ю., Заварзина Л. Э. Выступления Н. Ф. Бунакова на страницах «Филологических записок»; *Русинова Е. Е. Методика «Живое слово» в контексте модернизации российского образования; *Сидорова Е. В. Вклад А. В. Барсова и А. А. Хованского в «Живое слово для изучения родного языка»; *Слинько М. А. Журнал «Филологические записки» в осмыслении А. А. Слинько; *Чепякова И. Ю. Психолого-педагогические особенности преподавания приставочных глаголов пространственного значения древнегреческого языка студентам-классикам на основе методики «Живое слово»Сопоставительная и славянская филология: история, состояние, перспективы // Материалы международной научно-практической конференции, посвященной 200-летнему юбилею А.А. Хованского. – Воронеж: Кварта. – 2014. – 425 с.. По результатам конференции многие из заслуженных деятелей науки, образования и просвещения были награждены медалями «Живое слово» I и II степени. Среди них: В. Ф. Алпатов, З. Д. Попова, С. Г. Тер-Минасова, Н. Ф. Алефиренко, Л. М. Кольцова, Г. Ф. Ковалев, И. А. Стернин, А. А. Фаустов, О. Г. Ласунский, Л. К. Лыжова, Сичинава Н. Г., А. В. Арапов и др. Задачи и деятельность Фонд ставит своей главной задачей определение по результатам специального конкурса «Живое слово» лучших учителей русского языка и истории с целью оказания материальной поддержки лауреатам. Другим важнейшим направлением в деятельности Фонда является учреждение специальной, ежегодной, именной редакторской премии. Фонд осуществляет издательскую, научную и просветительскую деятельность в области сравнительно-исторического языкознания, сравнительной мифологии, краеведения, народной и социальной психологии, психолингвистики, семиотики и символической политики. 29 мая 2015 года под эгидой Фонда вышел в свет сборник афоризмов «Декалингва Давидовича», включивший в себя переводы афоризмов с русского на 10 языков мира, входящих в состав четырех языковых семей (индоевропейская, афразийская, финно-угорская, сино-кавказская), среди которых: фарси, хинди, иврит, греческий, итальянский, испанский, армянский, грузинский, польский, венгерский. Отличительные награды В ознаменование 200-летнего юбилея Алексея Хованского Фонд учредил отличительные награды: медаль «Живое Слово» — для персонального награждения учителей и статуэтку — для педагогических и творческих коллективов[http://www.rg.ru/2013/03/06/reg-cfo/medal-anons.html Ткачева Т. В Воронеже учителей наградили медалями Хованского // Российская газета]. Статуэтка А. А. Хованского Дизайн и сама статуэтка были созданы известным воронежским скульптором Максимом Дикуновым в двух вариантах: для педагогических коллективов и для редакторов изданий. В творческом процессе статуэтка получила название «Алексий». Первым из награжденных статуэткой А. Хованского стал педагогический коллектив кафедры литературы, русского и иностранных языков Воронежского областного института повышения квалификации и переподготовки работников образования (ВОИПКиПРО), возглавляемой Корниенко Н. Г. Медаль «ЖИВОЕ СЛОВО» Медаль имеет форму круга диаметром 32 мм с выпуклым бортиком с обеих сторон. На лицевой стороне медали — анфасное изображение портрета А.А. Хованского, окруженное лавровым венком с лентой, на которой – даты жизни; вверху – надпись «А.А. Хованский». На оборотной стороне медали, в центре, — рельефное изображение книги в лучезарном сиянии; на странице – номер степени; внизу надпись «ЖИВОЕ СЛОВО» – название педагогической методики. Медалью Хованского «ЖИВОЕ СЛОВО» награждаются российские граждане и иностранцы за существенные достижения в области педагогики и просвещения, языкознания, литературы и истории, за совершенствование методов обучения и воспитания подрастающего поколения, культурного и духовного развития личностиРешение Попечительского совета Фонда об учреждении медали Хованского «ЖИВОЕ СЛОВО». Статуэтка протодиакона Г. Наумова Специальным решением Попечительского совета Фонда в юбилейный год А. А. Хованского, происходившего из сословия священнослужителей, а именно, из диаконской семьи, была учреждена гражданская награда для церковных диаконов, отличившихся в организации приходских литургических песнопений. Прототипом для статуэтки стал образ великого протодиакона Георгия Наумова, представителя «Золотого фонда Воронежской области». Первым обладателем статуэтки, выполненной скульптором Павлом Храмовым, стал протодиакон Александр Палий, клирик воронежского кафедрального Благовещенского собора. Торжественная церемония вручения первой награды состоялась 11 октября 2014 года перед началом концерта в Воронеже Патриаршего хора храма Христа Спасителя, под руководством И. Б. Толкачева [http://www.rg.ru/2014/10/13/reg-cfo/chor.html Ткачева Т. В Воронеже спел Патриарший хор // Российская газета] . Публикации Фонда thumb|153px|Отдельное издание методики "Живое слово" Репринты * Барсов А. Живое слово для изучения русского языка // ред. А. Хованский. Воронеж, 1889. * Барсов А. Приложение сведений из логики к чтению и писанию сочинений // ред. А. Хованский. Воронеж, 1890. * Барсов А. Хрестоматия к методике «Живое слово» // ред. А. Хованский. Воронеж, 1897. Новеллы * Лазарев А. Ростошинская история. Воронеж, 2010. * Иванов А. Язык, угодный Богу // Газета БКС «Благовещение». — Воронеж, 2012. — №12. — С. 2. * Лазарев А. Тайна имени Воронежъ. Воронеж, 2012. * Иванов А. Семиотический цикл. Воронеж, 2012. * А. Давидович — человек-Афоризм // Сборник афоризмов под ред. А. Ивановича. Воронеж, 2013. * Иванов А. Педагогическая методика «Живое слово» // Нравственные императивы в праве, образовании, науке и культуре. — Белгород, 2013. — Часть 2. — С. 164-174. * Иванов А. Живое слово в русской словесности // Газета БКС «Благовещение». — Воронеж, 2013. — №23. — С. 3. * Давидович: 2014 + 1001 — олимпийский рекорд / сост. А. Иванович. — Воронеж, Кварта, 2014. — 154 с. ] * Иванов А. Образы российского самосознания в индоевропейской идеологической парадигме // Проблемы российского самосознания: патриотизм, гражданственность и отечественная культура. — Белгород, 2013. На иностранных языках * The Semiotic Concept of the Russian heraldic system at the end of the 20th century and its reception in the West. Sources, History, Problems of modernization, Prospects // Russian Thought in Europe. Reception, Polemics, Development. Edited by Teresa Obolevich, Tomasz Homa, Josef Bremer. — Krakow, 2013. — S. 581-598. * 30 мая 2014 года, в «Перекрёстный год культур Великобритании и России», вышел в свет сборник эссе «The Semiotic Cycle: Signs of a Woman in Love», посвященный общим аспектам британской и российской геральдики и символики[http://communa.ru/index.php?ELEMENT_ID=84098 Буянина Е. Воронежский вклад в «Перекрёстный Год культур Великобритании и России – 2014» // Газета «Коммуна». — Воронеж, 06.02.2014]. Любопытные факты * Фонд Хованского (1899) был основан на год раньше, чем Фонд Нобеля (1900). См. также * Макарьевская премия Примечания Литература * Прядкин С. Памяти А. А. Хованского // Филологические записки, Воронеж, 1900. Ссылки * Сайт Фонда Категория:Негосударственные организации Категория:Некоммерческие фонды Категория:Семиотика